omegaverse_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pay-Up XYZ
Power Level: 350 quadrillion (pre-transformation, not using Infinite Bubbler), 450 sextillion (Infinite Bubbler, vs Super Primal Royal Blue Sephiroth), 12.83 septillion (Pay-Up form, post-Infinite Bubbler) Status: Annihilated (after Contest of Champions), Alive (during Omegaverse: The Realm of Plenty ~ Sephiroth Returns) Cause of Death(s): Universe annihilated in Contest of Champions Rank: High Multiversal+ Feats: Went head-to-head with Super Primal Flow State Sephiroth, knocked out Full Power Roxas, Heaven Storm Melody, and Steven the Gardevoir, fight with Sephiroth shook the Heavens (all Contest of Champions arc), defeated Orphan (alongside Sephiroth, Omegaverse: SfGW), defeated Haruka Kaminogi with one punch (Omegaverse: SfGW) Contest of Champions Saga Pay-Up XYZ (also known as Agent XYZ) is one of the most powerful characters on the Universe 127 team, being regarded by Sephiroth as a being even he fears. He appears in the Contest of Champions, and serves as the final roadblock between Universe 128 and victory. He simply stands there at first, watching the fighting from afar and scaring anyone who dare try to fight him with a simple glare. Smithy forces him into action after he attempts to use his new combo move, the Rampant Sledge, and knocks out a dozen characters (including SMG4, previously a major threat working for Universe 64) in the process. He attacks Smithy with his Hero Charger, then ran off to avoid being sledged (at this point, he hadn't used the Infini Bubbler or transformed, and Smithy had achieved a power level of 700 quadrillion in his first phase by training in Hell.) He witnesses the fight between Sephiroth and Parker, which he dismisses as a weakling's match. He doesn't play a major role after this until near the halfway point of the Tournament, where he starts fighting. This results in the knock-outs of Full Power Roxas, Heaven Storm Melody, Steven the Gardevoir, and Psycho Waluigi (whose knock-out caused the destruction of Universe 78.) Sephiroth started to fight him, and almost lost, but fortunately, due to his unwillingness to lose, he transformed into the Flow State. This, in turn, causes Agent XYZ to transform into Pay-Up, causing the Heavens to shake as they fight. The Infinite Bubbler causes him to grow more and more powerful with each hit, until Sephiroth realizes there is no way he could win without somehow breaking the Infinite Bubbler. He charges up the Soul Ball, and when it's finished, fires it at Pay-Up, destroying the Infinite Bubbler and allowing Sephiroth to deal damage without risking a power boost. After about thirty minutes of fighting, Pay-Up gets tired, allowing Larry to trip him off the edge. This results in Universe 128 winning the Contest of Champions. School for the Gifted Warriors Agent XYZ returns in SfGW, as a recruiter for the Squidbeak Splatoon, as well as a substitute teacher. He helps Barrett learn his true potential by fighting him (though he later admits he was holding back severely to avoid killing him.) This leads to his entry into the School for Gifted Warriors, where he starts off as Tsunaha's page. Unfortunately, Tsunaha is an arrogant Zeronian noble who doesn't care about Barrett, so Barrett suggests he go on a dangerous mission to Karriya (where some unknown creatures, later revealed to be physical-digital aliens called Hakerunas), appear. When Agent XYZ appears to fight the creatures himself, he finds Tsunaha in the process of physical-digital death (his voice was starting to glitch, and about a minute later, he made an electronic noise and then died. This, in turn, nearly got Barrett expelled (had Agent XYZ not stood up for him, he would have.) He got sent over to another disciple, Thure, who he graduated to the status of disciple under himself. During the Orphan Arc, Agent XYZ and Sephiroth put their differences aside to save Barrett from Orphan, killing Orphan in combat. In the Graduation Arc, Barrett's last test is against Agent XYZ, who, at Barrett's request, goes all-out. The fight narrowly ends in a draw, and Agent XYZ passes him for being able to draw against such a powerful person.